Wish you the Worst
by Heel Princess
Summary: oneshot: Songfic to Katy Perrys wish you the worst. Amy/Trish, Amy/Torrie, Trish/Mickie. Amy isnt Mickie, she wasnt goign to change who she was for her or anyone esle. shes happy now, they're all happy now, arnt they?


**Oneshot songfic to Katy Perry's "Wish you the Worst", i appologize for any errors, my spell check was on the bum...tried my best to fix it with ff spell and grammar check. hope its ok and hope you enjoy read and review!**

Amy turned the key towards herself to shut off the car, "I just need to grab some Advil for this headache, you need anything?" She asked, glancing over at the gorgeous blonde in the passenger's seat.

"Only for you to hurry up so we can get back to the hotel." Torrie said, using a wink to clarify her intentions.

The red head smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips affectionately, "That I can do, be right back." She said, opening the car door and heading towards the super market.

She quickly went into the store and headed for the pharmaceutical isle. Amy ran her finger across the boxes on the shelf desperately searching for the pain medication she was looking for. "Excuse me do you have any Advil?" The Sanford native asked, getting the attention of the stock boy next to her who was unpacking a box of calcium supplements.

The geeky boy looked up from what he was doing, suddenly looking shocked at who he was talking too. He obviously knew who she was, it was written all over his face, but surprisingly he didn't say anything about it. The kid must have seen how irritated she was, so instead of bringing up that she was wwe's Lita, he politely told her that they were all out of Advil because the truck wasn't coming in until tomorrow.

"Great," Amy said. "Just fucking great." Reaching out she grabbed a bottle of Tynonal, it wouldn't work as good but it might dull the throbbing long enough for Torrie to make her feel a whole lot better.

Satisfied with the fact that in a few minutes she would be having something to take her mind off the pain she turned to go to the cash register, but as quickly as she did she was thrown off by spotting bright blonde hair. It was Patrica and Amy knew it, the woman didn't even have to turn around for the red head to recognize her. When two people were together as long as they were the back of her head was a noticeable as the front of it. Hell Amy could probably pick Trish out looking at a picture of her hand.

Trish wasn't alone either, there was some brunette standing next to her, she must have been the girl she was seeing now. The woman looked familiar but Amy couldn't place her until she turned around. It was Mickie James, complete with the big cheesy smile plastered on her face. They looked happy enough, picking out Trish's usual whole wheat bread, watermelon and fish…the three staples of her diet. Mickie smiled and threw a box of sugar cereal into the cart, which Trish immediately took back out again. The brunette didn't protest she just kept on smiling and walking behind the Canadian like a child aimlessly following her mother.

Mickie was pefect for the blonde, she was exactly what Amy wasn't; obedient. Trish found a way to complain about how she didn't listen, or didn't care enough about her everyday towards the end of their relationship. It wasn't that she didn't care, quite the opposite actually she was madly in love with Trish but she wasn't about to change who she was for her or anyone else. However it seemed Mickie wouldn't give any trouble playing lap dog to the former champion.

The American continued to watch them intently, Mickie was pretty enough and not to be cocky but she certainly wasn't Amy, she guessed that was what her appeal was. The brunette wasn't about to run around partying,blasting punk music,fawning over new tattoos she 'wasn't aloud to have' and drinking with the boys, Mickie was tame and the red head definitely wasn't. Trish must have forgot how good they were, in and out of the sack, to throw away passion and aggression like that to settle for meek and timid.

**I saw you at the grocery store  
Oh, You both looked happy  
Picking out the usual  
She's a carbon copy  
Of everything you lost  
Of everything I'm not  
I guess you just forgot  
How to pick 'em **

Amy had heard that Trish started telling everyone she ran into that she was seeing someone new almost immediately after they had broken up.Whatever makes you feel better about yourself right? Amy felt secure enough to not have a girlfriend for five minutes while Trish on the other always needed someone in her life, but not once did the red head think the re-bound girl would be Mickie. She assumed her ex had some taste, she had obviously assumed wrong. Amy didn't think she herself was the greatest catch in the world but Mickie? She didn't see what was so great about her.

It was almost disappointing that it wasn't somebody hotter because rumors had been flying that they started seeing each other even before Trish and Amy had even officially broken up. Thinking that Trish had left her for Mickie was sad enough not because she missed her but because she felt the company made her look bad. And then on top of all that Trish even had the gall to ask to her to remain friends. Sure cheat on me and we'll have lunch tomorrow, while were at it why not throw a party to celebrate your new relationship…it just wasn't going to happen.

**If she's the one I've heard about  
I'm disappointed **

**If she's the reason Why you left  
I'm not impressed at all  
Well This looks like the end  
Yeah We can still be friends  
Congratulations **

They had completely cut off contact, so Amy was completely mortified when Trish spotted her looking at them and headed in her direction, Mickie following behind her…if she had a tail it would have been wagging.

"Well Hello." Trish said, walking up to Amy and smiling at her.

The red head didn't know what to say, "Hi Trish, grocery shopping?" If she wouldn't have looked like an even bigger idiot she would have slapped herself in the forehead. How stupid did she sound? Of course she was grocery shopping, people don't normally just go to the supermarket to hang out. Why was it that Trish could always make her fall all over herself?

"Yup," The blonde answered, seeming unsure herself of how to react. After a split second of quick thinking Trish decided to break up the awkward moment by creating a bigger one when she threw Mickie in front of herself, "You know Mickie…"

Amy forced a smile, "Yeah, how are you?" There was really nothing else to say to her that was civil and appropriate. The red head didn't think, '_How do you like fucking my ex?_' was a good ice breaker. _'Liking my sloppy seconds dog face?'_

"I'm fine." Mickie replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Trish placed a hand on Mickie's bare arm, something she always did when she wanted something, make contact then ask for what she wanted. _Tricky bitch_, Amy thought, _using the same tired old tactics_. And Mickie was love struck enough to sucumb to Trish's every whim.

"Mickie could you give us a minute?" The blonde asked, continuing to run her fingers along the woman's bare skin.

She looked at Trish then Amy, trying to figure out what was going on. It was obvious she didn't want to leave the two alone but she nodded and walked away, pushing the cart to the checkout.

The seconds ticked by and Amy said nothing, she just stood there wondering how the hell she got herself into this situation. She's dropped into the supermarket to pick up medication and now she was bound to leave with an even bigger headache then she'd come in with.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" The blonde questioned, laying a manicured hand on her hip.

"Like what? Congratulations?"

"No." She responded, putting on her weight to one side.

Amy ran a hand back through her fiery hair, "Ok so what do you want me to say? That I know this is a huge mistake on your part and in no time you'll be wishing she was me?"

**Let me be the first To wish you the worst  
'Cause I think you Deserve each other  
Let me the curse  
That creeps Under your skin  
Until your heart Caves in  
And you wish She was me again**

Trish looked disgusted, "How dare you!"

"Well it's the truth," The American told her, "You're bound to get bored with someone who does everything you say…I didn't wear your leash and as much as you hated that, deep down you loved it too."

"Oh I loved not knowing what you were up too, staying out late with the boys, drinking partying doing god knows what or god knows who!"

The pair had never gotten the chance to get everything out, Trish just left and Amy didn't fight her. Now after everything had come to light emotions were exploding, "Excuse me?" The red head retorted, getting up in Trish's face, "I'm not the one who was sleeping around."

"Well what was I supposed to do when you were always gone?"

"Hmmm, breaking up with me before you fuck some girl comes to mind?" Amy told her, placing her index finger to her chin.

"What about you huh? I heard your seeing Torrie Wilson, talk about a carbon copy of me."

"But she's not you Trish, not even close. She lets me be who I am and loves me for it."

The Canadian didn't know how to responded to the last statement so Amy decided to continue, "Listen I'm just being honest with you Patrica, I know you, I think that this whole thing started out as a lame attempt to make me jealous and when that didn't work…when I didn't come crawling back ready to be what you wanted you stuck with her. Your bound to miss me…except when you finally do, I'm not coming back. I'm happy now."

Trish once again didn't say anything, she just stood there with tears forming in her big blue eyes. Amy had waited so long to get all that off her chest, and she felt so much relief now that everything was said and done. Even if it did turn into a free show for the marks in the supermarket, she didn't care who heard anymore. "But who knows," The red head continued, "Maybe you two are forever, maybe Mickie's exactly what you need in life." Amy turned to go, "Good luck Trisha."

**Well, someone had To tell the truth  
and I'm always honest  
I read you Like an open book  
And it's obvious to me  
She's just The one between  
Heading no where fast  
Sure It's gonna last forever  
**  
She headed towards the exit, laying down the bottle of pills on a chip rack as she passed a stunned Mickie James. The red head hurried outside and got into the parked where her girlfriend was waiting with a smile, "Find what you were looking for?" She asked.

Amy smiled back at her and gently pressed her lips to Torrie's, "I did now."


End file.
